What the Heck Did I Just Summon?
by Blood Brandy
Summary: 3 Hand Signs...A little blood...Infinite Possibilities...
1. Lending A Hoof

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, or the summons herein.**

**A.N. It's something that's been done before a lot of times, and a summon type that's been done and re-done, but I thought I would toss the two together and try and put my own spin on them as one. The beginning of this and the second snippet will be the same, but going down 2 different paths. Here we go...**

* * *

Naruto stared, wide eyed in surprise at the...the sheer crap he had just heard.

"Naruto?"

He just couldn't believe it, how could it be true? If it was true, why would they have just-

"Naruto, say something."

Naruto's heart raced as he lifted his eyes from the floor, looking at the smiling couple in front of him...

The fourth Hokage and his wife...claiming to be his parents...

"It's a lie," The young blond whispered, tears falling.

Not hearing him, Kushina misunderstood the boys tears and reached to hug him, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again Naruto."

Naruto panicked, wrenching away from the redhead, "You're lying," he said, "Y-you can't be my parents, you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!" He turned and ran out the door of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, wait!" Minato yelled, chasing the younger blond out the door, only to be stopped by a large cloud of smoke, a dozen Narutos jumping him while scores of others scattered in different directions, leaving the adults with no idea where the original was.

-

The real Naruto burst through his apartment door, locking it before he leaned back against it, sliding to the ground, shaking. He wanted to just sit there, but he needed someone to talk to, someone he could trust. Climbing to his feet, Naruto stumbled further into his little one room apartment, cutting his palm and running through the needed handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Naruto?" a surprised, female voice coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing...

* * *

...A Purple unicorn. Seeing her tearful friend, Twilight was ready when he all but tackled her, crying onto her shoulder. Seeing nothing else she could do until he calmed down, she softly patted the blond's back, whispering gently to the younger human.

"Twilight," Naruto said, not letting go.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Take me home," Naruto said softly, "take me home with you, please."

Feeling the sheer sorrow rolling off her summoner, Twilight's horn glowed, a number of Naruto's things, clothes and a few other essentials, floated into a backpack that she grabbed in a fetlock as the pair disappeared in a flash of purple...

Leaving only a cloud of smoke to be found as Minato and Kushina burst through the door.

-

Her horn glowing, Twilight tucked the young human into bed, she would have chuckled at the sight of him clinging to Smarty Pants if things were less serious. Backing out of the room, she quietly closed the door, letting the boy sleep.

"Twilight," her assistant whispered, almost making her jump before she turned to him, "they're here."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight sighed, descending the stairs to meet her five closest friends, after Spike. She quickly raised a hoof to her mouth, silencing questions before they started, "I'm sorry to call you here so late girls, but Naruto is sleeping, so try to keep quiet, it looks like he had a rough day."

"Did he flunk his test again?" Rainbow Dash asked, sounding hushed but angry, "C'mon, he had that ninja stuff down easy! I'll bet it was that stupid written history junk."

"I think it's something else, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, "He seemed too sad, he kinda seemed...broken. he just cried and asked me to take him home and cried himself to sleep." She paused as she realized something, "Home...he called Ponyville home..."

The weight of this wasn't lost on any of those present. Naruto had been their summoner for a long while, and it had been a bit longer than that since he'd first appeared in their fair village, and as good of friends as he became with everypony, he was always proud of his village, claiming he would be the Hokage. Suddenly calling Ponyville seemed like Celestia herself moving to the Griffin Empire.

"Uh, the village was still there, right?" Dash asked, half seriously.

"Aw, hush Dashie, this serious," Applejack hushed her friend before turning to Twilight, "But, uh, it was still there, righ'?"

"Yes," Twilight sighed, "As far as I could see, nothing was destroyed, now can you be serious, Naruto needs our help."

"Indeed he does," a regal voice agreed, descending the stairs from the library living quarters, causing the girls to bow, "Rise, friends, we have things of great importance to discuss in reference to our summoner."

-

Minato and Kushina finally returned to the Hokage's Tower, having tracked down every clone, including the one that had popped in his apartment, they hadn't been able to find any others, let alone the original, so all they'd had left was Minato's predecessor.

"Hiruzen! Have you seen-" Minato and his wife were suddenly stopped by the sight that greeted them.

The Third Hokage sat at his desk as normal, with a large, dark colored horse standing across from him, a horse with wings and a horn whose mane looked like the gaseous form of the night sky, dotted with stars. Next to that, they barely noticed the smaller equine on either side, in armor with large, bat-like wings.

"We think, Sarutobi-dono, that you should teach your successors some manners," The larger horse said with a clipped tone, "Or perhaps be more careful in who you chose to grant such a responsibility to."

"Minato, Kushina," Sarutobi said, trying to diffuse a situation before it could start, "This is Luna-Hime, one of the rulers of Naruto's summon contract."

"N-Naruto has a summoning contract?" Kushina asked, completely surprised.

"Indeed," Luna nodded curtly before turning back to the elder Hokage, "As we were saying, we fear in his current state, Naruto will need some time to recover-"

"What!?" The parents yelled, "What happened to him."

Luna's eye twitched as she looked at the two, "We would think it's obvious, you happened," it was all her years of diplomacy that kept her from growling, "We care not for what reasons you may have had, but he was left in an environment where his very existence was, for the most part, ignored and denied, and now he finds that his very parents had left him all alone only to return after some great accomplishment, it's little wonder he hasn't had a major psychotic break, as it is, he is teetering on a very dangerous edge and needs to be with those of us he trusts completely, a quality of which most of this village finds itself sorely lacking in."

Turning back to the elder Hokage, her tone seemed more civil, "So, Naruto will be staying with his friends in Ponyville until we can be sure of his recovery from this ordeal. We apologize for the inconvenience, Sarutobi-Dono." Shooting a dirty look at the couple, Luna's mane grew, encompassing the trio of equines, all of them disappearing into the fog before it dispersed.

**A.N. There it is, version one, the second one up next. Again, this is a set of plot bunnies, like the Hogwarts Rejection Letters and That Red Haired Clan (Which I should get back to), with this one based around Summons for the characters in Naruto (Usually Naruto himself). To hear more on my thoughts on this part, see the next part (Not all will be so...angsty?).**


	2. Help from the Dark World

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto or Mario, you may be dumber than a goomba**

* * *

Naruto stared, wide eyed in surprise at the...the sheer crap he had just heard.

"Naruto?"

He just couldn't believe it, how could it be true? If it was true, why would they have just-

"Naruto, say something."

Naruto's heart raced as he lifted his eyes from the floor, looking at the smiling couple in front of him...

The fourth Hokage and his wife...claiming to be his parents...

"It's a lie," The young blond whispered, tears falling.

Not hearing him, Kushina misunderstood the boys tears and reached to hug him, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again Naruto."

Naruto panicked, wrenching away from the redhead, "You're lying," he said, "Y-you can't be my parents, you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!" He turned and ran out the door of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, wait!" Minato yelled, chasing the younger blond out the door, only to be stopped by a large cloud of smoke, a dozen Narutos jumping him while scores of others scattered in different directions, leaving the adults with no idea where the original was.

The real Naruto burst through his apartment door, locking it before he leaned back against it, sliding to the ground, shaking. He wanted to just sit there, but he needed someone to talk to, someone he could trust. Climbing to his feet, Naruto stumbled further into his little one room apartment, cutting his palm and running through the needed handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Naruto?" a surprised, female voice coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing...

* * *

...A humanoid reptile, wearing jewelery with a spiked pink shell on her back and large pink bow atop her head, holding a scepter.

"Naruto? Why have yo-oof!" The reptile was knocked back as the blondes arms wrapped around her, easily working around the spikes as he wept into her chest. A little uncomfortable (She was the only girl among brothers, usually _she_ did the crying, and that was usually crocodile tears) she tentatively ran a clawed hand through his hair. With a wave of her free claw, she wove a small spell, the blond's cries dying down as he fell asleep.

She sighed, holding her wand up as it glowed, returning her to her personal bedchambers along with her passenger.

Pulling him into her bed, she grunted, "Man, you've gotten heavy," Sighing, she placed a palm over each of his temples, her bracelets jingling lightly as her hands glowed, "Now let's see what the hell is going on with you."

A scowl crossed her lips as she pulled her hands away, spitting a fireball into the smouldering fireplace, the embers roaring to life as she exited to her living chambers.

"Princess." A familiar voice greeted her from a corner.

"Pom-Pom, there's a human in my chambers" Wendy didn't need to look to know the Koopa was drawing her weapons, "He is not to be harmed."

"Princess?"

"This human is a friend of the royal family and an ally of our kingdom. He has suffered a bit of an ordeal and is resting. I want you to do anything he wants to keep him happy."

"Wendy!" Pom-Pom gasped, forgetting herself in her embarrassment.

The princess pinched the bridge of her snout, sighing in annoyance, "Okay, first, he's too young for that, and second, most humans prefer such encounters with their own species. Don't think so little of me, Pom-Pom."

The koopa girl looked away bashfully, "S-sorry, Princess."

"Just...just talk to him, get him something to eat, just keep him busy and as happy as you can," Wendy left the room, catching a Troopa in the hall, "Find my brothers, tell them to meet me in the throne room within 20 minutes." She growled, obviously angry as her scepter sparked and hissed.

"Y-Yes, Princess," The troopa saluted, quickly dashing down the hallways.

080808080

"...And that's the situation," Wendy sighed, "at least as far as I have been able to divine."

The Koopaling Sister looked around the room, surveying her brothers reactions. Lemmy, Iggy and Larry looked more serious than she'd ever seen them, but they also looked more worried than angry. The childish trio of Koopalings were closest to Naruto, the four making a quartet of pranking terrors that had even gotten Bowser a time or two, who quickly sought a vengence that left the four with very girlish make-up, backwards shells (An atomic wedgie for Naruto, who didn't have a shell) and the knowledge to never prank the Koopa King again, unless they could pin it on someone else (Bowsers exact words).

Morton looked pissed, proven by the sparking hammer in his hand, which could be bad. Morton wasn't as short tempered as he looked, but that long fuse of his was attached to a very big Bob-omb, and while he may not have been very close to Naruto as the others, the fact that his younger siblings treated him like family would be enough for Morton to level mountains in Naruto's name, should something happen to the blond.

But, with Bowser and Junior out on a visit to King Boo, the final decision of how to act lay with the two eldest. Roy was nearly unreadable, especially with his large sunglasses. Only his straightened posture revealed anything about his thoughts, and even that was very little.

Ludwig sat on their fathers throne, eyes closed as he was deep in thought.

It was several moments before the eldest spoke, "Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, go, I know you want to check on Naruto, take him on a walk through the gardens or something." The youngest three stumbled over each other trying to get out the door.

With the youngest gone, Ludwig leaned back, steepling his clawed hands, "As much as I am sure you want to, Morton, we cannot go and destroy the village, so I must ask that you calm yourself."

"So what, we just let them get away with this?" Morton growled, smoke coming out of his nostrils, "Naruto's like family, and what they did-"

"We aren't talking about what they did," Roy finally spoke, leaning back against the throne, "We're talking about what we're going to do. Yeah, what those punks did was against everything Pops taught us, you stick with your family, but we gotta do this right," he adjusted his sunglasses, not liking what he had to admit, "and we gotta handle this with brains, as much as I'd just like to blast 'em."

"Indeed," Ludwig nodded, "We must remember that, while we've taught Naruto some of our ways, he is still quite a bit different then we, morally speaking. If we handle this wrong, or too hastily, we risk pushing him away, but, if we hadle this correctly," Ludwig smiled, showing his sharp buck tooth, "We could cement him in the Koopa ways, and truly establish a presence in his world, as we have in others, but a lasting one." Hopping off the large throne, the Koopa Composer walked to the door, "Morton, take some time to calm yourself, spar with Roy if you must. Wendy, keep an eye on our guest, I have to do some thinking. We shall reconvene at dinner."

* * *

**A.N. There we go, two different takes on a cliche, but what cliche?**

**You see, I've seen a couple of fics where Minato and Kushina were alive, but gone for whatever reason (Something I purposefully left out here). Sometimes they think Naruto is a demon, which is stupid. Sometimes they do so to "Protect him", which is weird and hard to explain, and sometimes it's just because they think Naruto will be safe and they want to train Naruto's sibling (why they couldn't take Naruto with or do so in the village is beyond me, but the latter always seems to result in Naruto being neglected).**

**Now, when Naruto finds out, he's usually either happy to have parents (Despite the fact they left him alone for whatever stupid reason), or angry/vengeful/murderous (Which is somewhat understandable, but always seems overdone and hinging on the 'abused Naruto' cliche). But I thought of a more likely reaction (Admittedly based a little on a fic I saw, but still kinda different).**

**Naruto wasn't really abused in the sense people would normally think. In canon, as I remember, he had some whispers behind his back, and he did get beat up a couple of times, but that was by other kids (Which happens, and a couple times Naruto got beat up defending someone else from getting beaten up, so he wasn't the target anyway). The brunt of Naruto's Abuse was neglect, people ignoring him, his actions, his very existence, and that sort of thing can really affect a kid and give them, even subconsciously, a sense that they are nothing and none of what they do will matter. **

**Now Naruto rebelled against this, ****_making_**** people have to notice him from pranks and such, but the damage was done, and to find that his own parents had, essentially, never acknowledged his existence and abandoned him, at least in his eyes, instead of being dead or something, could possibly cause a psychotic break, breaking his world view, and who would he turn to? The old man hokage who probably knew? The teacher who seemed to hate him until only recently?**

**So I came up with two summon ideas to react to this.**

**The Ponies would worry more about helping Naruto recover, being there and supporting him, accepting him and showing he matters, maybe even deciding to let him stay indefinitely if he wanted, even thought they may make sure it's what he wants, rather than going back and trying to live up to his dreams. They may also try and hear out Minato and Kushina much later on, but they would be heavily prejudiced, especially those like AJ, Twilight and Rarity, who place a strong value on Family.**

**The Koopas would lean more towards striking back. (And before anyone starts, I know Miyamoto said last year that the Koopalings aren't Bowsers kids, but after nearly 20 years, I'm not changing my views on this, so Eat It) The koopalings, even with their scheming, still have strong family values, but more in a Mafia "You hurt ours, you suffer through hell" kinda way. That's not to say they aren't evil, but even evil can have loving, caring families. The koopalings, the elder ones, anyway, want revenge, but as much as they may want to bust out the airships and carpet bomb to village (You have to admit, as strong as they may be, the ninja would be at a distinct disadvantage against the Koopa Clan), but Naruto, or anyone really, wouldn't flip from loving the village to hating it over this. He may hate his parents, but he still has a different moral compass than the Koopa, which they may try and correct, but it would take time.**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Also, if anyone wants to use my snippet stories to jump start their own, just let me know.**

**And I'll repeat, future chapters will not be so angsty, this is just something that wouldn't leave me alone**


	3. A Menagerie of Heroes

**Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this stuff, then you're as quick witted as Mr. B. J. Moose (Oh, crap, I just realized his first initials...)**

* * *

Naruto stared down the freaky ninja in front of him, who stood on a giant snake and kept giving a creepy leer at the blond's teammate. Naruto, for sure, wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn't a total idiot, as strong as he and Sasuke were, they had little chance of beating this enemy alone.

Alone...

Naruto grinned as he moved quickly through a few hand signs before slamming his palm on the branch, _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, Kabuto's information hadn't said anything about any of the genin having summons. Then he heard it, a phrase that he would soon come to fear as death itself, that would make his blood run cold and his coal black heart skip a beat.

**""Supercow al rescate!"**

**000000**

Orochimaru Panted as he hid behind a tree, hearing the loud smacks as Manda was udder-slapped into submission by the ridiculous, but surprisingly effective, summon, cursing the Snake Sannin's name loudly.

He had to escape, it wouldn't be long before Manda dismissed himself, and as embarrassing as it was, Orochimaru couldn't fight this...this thing.

A chill shot up his spine when he heard a familiar voice call out again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

**"Touche Away!"**

Orochimaru rolled out of the way of a green blur that cut an impressive gash into the tree behind him. Rolling into a fighting stance, only to find himself staring down a turtle holding what looked like a giant needle.

"After the last summon, Orochimaru was taking no chances, he spat out Kusanagi and moved to end this threat quickly...

...It parried his attack...

...A turtle parried a strike from the legendary Kusanagi, a blade that was supposed to be able to cut through anything, and it was stopped by a turtle...

"Oh, to hell with this," Throwing a smoke bomb, he bid a hasty retreat from the turtle, he had to get away before-

*POOF*

**"Supercow, Al Rescate!"** and with a loud 'moo', Orochimaru took a steel udder to the back of the head, knocking him into the mud.

_This is some bullshit,_ he thought, quickly rising from the muck, _If I ever see Kabuto again, I'm ripping his eyes out and replacing them without anesthesia, maybe then he'll use them!_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Oh, what fresh hell is thi-"

**"Up and At 'Em, ATOM ANT!"**

And for the first time since his parents died, for the first time in nearly half a century, Orochimaru wept as two animals and an insect proceeded to give him the worst beating he'd suffered since Hanzo. His only thought?

_Okay, maybe death won't be so bad..._

When he found out these animals didn't kill, and he'd be dragged before his old teacher with the shame of being bested by a cow, a turtle and an ant?

He wept again...

* * *

**A.N. So I decided on a lighter hearted choice this time. Now I believe there have been odd, super hero summoning contracts before, for DC and Marvel, so I took a different route, someone most people don't think of when thinking of Super Heroes.**

**Hanna-Barbera...**

**So, we have Supercow, Touche Turtle and Atom Ant, but there is also those like Secret Squirrel, Hong Kong Phooey, and a whole mess of others for the roster, and with old laws of cartoons, being heroes, they always win in the end.**


	4. Prower Power

**Disclaimer: If you think I own any of this, you may be in a "Scratch and Grounder" phase**

* * *

Naruto moved quietly through the woods in the dead of night, clutching a large scroll closely. He seriously couldn't believe his luck.

He'd found a contract, he'd just _found_ a contract.

He'd asked Kakashi about summons after seeing his dogs in action against Zabuza. He'd been told of how rare they were, that most ninja went their whole lives without signing one...

And Naruto had just freaking _found_ one under a tree!

And not only that, but judging by the stylized tails on the scroll, and the picture, it wasn't just any contract...

It was the Fox Contract...

With something like Kyuubi around, the Foxes had to be strong, right? All awesome with big tails and stuff...

Maybe if Naruto had some foresight, he might have thought that Foxes might act like Kyuubi, that they might be vengefull, or angry...

But this was Naruto...

Signing the contract like Kakashi had said, Naruto ran through the handsigns, then-

"Summoning Jutsu!"

With a plume of smoke, Naruto was greeted with...

Snoring...

"What the," Naruto trailed off as the smoke cleared, revealing...

Well, it was furry, sorta golden yellow, and it's ears and two tails were like a fox's, but it was...it's body was like a kid, maybe even younger than Naruto, and wearing shoes and gloves.

"Um," Naruto thought for a moment before poking the creature, "Hey, wake-up." Okay, maybe summoning in the dead of night wasn't the greatest idea.

"Ug," The fox groaned, sitting up, "Sorry, Sonic, must have fallen asleep on the workshop..floor...again?" The fox looked up at the unknown blond, his eyes going very wide as they locked with Naruto's.

For a moment, there was silence, not even the forest insects making a noise before-

"AAAHHH!" The fox rolled into a flip, his tails coming down on Naruto's head with surprising force, knocking the ninja into blissful unconsciousness...

(((((((((())))))))))

"Ugh, damn it," Naruto groaned through his head ache, "What hap-"

"Don't move!" Naruto looked up, a little too quickly for his aching head, to find the Fox glaring at him, holding an odd, yellow ring like a shuriken, "This dummy ring has enough of an explosive charge to fell that tree, even going through you."

Naruto gulped, maybe doing this alone wasn't a great idea, "Whoa, hey, easy."

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"Whoa, kidnap?" Naruto shook his head rapidly, "Nonono, I just summoned you."

The fox looked confused, but didn't lower the ring bomb, "Summoned? What are you talking about?"

Now Naruto looked confused, "You know, summoning jutsu? The contract that lets me summon foxes from your clan?" Really, shouldn't he know this?

"My...clan?" The fox trailed off, "I don't have a clan, and I don't know what a jutsu is, so just send me back."

...Crap, "Um, I don't know how, I thought the ones I summoned would..."

The foxes eye twitched, locking with Naruto's blue eyes. There was silence for a moment before he slumped, "Aw, man, how am I gonna get home? Who's gonna keep up maintenance on the Tornado? And I have to be at Miss Vanilla's in the morning to fix her television! Aunt Sally is going to be worried sick! And-"

"Easy," Naruto said, grabbing the fox by his shoulders, trying to stop a nervous breakdown, "Look, we'll go see Old Man Hokage, he'll know how to fix this!"

(((((((((())))))))))

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do right now, Naruto." The Third Hokage sighed, taking out his pipe.

"What?" The young pair exclaimed.

"But, you're, like, the smartest guy ever, Old Man," Naruto groaned, "You've got to know how to send him back."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but with your friend having no training or knowledge of jutsu, he currently lacks the ability to use the Self-Dismissal jutsu that would return him home," The Hokage explained before taking a deep puff and exhaling, "Our only option would be to wait for you summoning to wear off and for him to be pulled back home naturally."

"How long would that be, Mr. Hokage?" The young mobian asked.

Taking another pull from his pipe, Hiruzen thought for a moment before answering, "Well, it depends on how much chakra was used by Naruto to summon you. However, given his lower level of control and propensity to use far more chakra than called for, it could be days, weeks...months, maybe."

"Months?" Tails repeated as his expression fell.

"Wait," Naruto said, having a rare second of brilliance, "What if I taught him how to be a ninja and stuff, then he could learn how to go home on his own."

Leaning back in his seat, the Hokage nodded, "I suppose its possible. Usually, training would have to begin earlier, but I'm not sure on the training of summons, let alone of your specific clan."

Looking away, sheepishly, Tails took a moment before saying, "I wouldn't really know, I never met my parents, at least not that I can remember."

Looking somber for a moment, Naruto flashed a smile, "Hey, it'll be fine, I'll teach you how to be a kick-ass ninja just like me! We'll be the most awesome team ever, 'ttebayo!"

In a whole other world, several beings, including an immortal Mammoth, a narcissistic Owl and a fat Scientist, shuddered with an odd sense of foreboding.

* * *

**A.N. And another bit. I will out and out say, Tails is my Favorite Sonic character, and I really wish he would get another game of his own.**

**I also will say, Tails may be the biggest bad-ass in the Sonic Games. Yes, some may see him as the sidekick, maybe a bit whiny, always in the shadows, but consider this...**

**First, in Sonic Adventure, Tails can use his tails to defeat robots...Let that stew for a moment, possibly one of the weakest, most vulnerable parts of most mammals, and he's not only using his to fly, but smash and cut through metal.**

**Second, in Sonic Adventure 2, his hero, idol and all around Bro, Sonic, gets tossed into prison. Not just any prison, but a high tech, state of the art, Gatling-gun-robot guarded, officially-does-not-exist military prison. And what does Tails do? Does he try and correct this case of mistaken identity with the government? Does he go for help? Does he ball up and cry like most 8-year olds probably would? (Yeah, he's 8 in the games and builds rocket ships, another point with a dash of "What did you losers do by the time you were nine?")**

**No, he turns his bi-plane/jet into a walker-mech-o'-death, armed with missiles, homing lasers, guns and enough armaments to commit a war crime (Which, this whole mission may qualify as) and goes to pull off his own prison break (Again, at 8 years old!)**

**And one last point, in his own game, Tails Adventure, Tails is on Cocoa Island, which he may own according to some sources (His is the only damn residence there and, while not necessarily bad-ass, owning his own island is all sorts of Pimpin'). While chillin' at his workshop (First of Four, before his home/workshops in the Mystic Ruins, Emerald City and Central City meaning he owns more property than any of us, again, not bad-ass, but definitely pimp), his island comes under attack by a Fully Armed Armada who proceed to bomb the shit out of his island home.**

**Again, does Tails run for help or cry like any normal 8-year old? No, he goes all Rambo on their avian asses, fighting through caves, forests and their own mobile attack base with bombs, napalm and remote control robots (No joke, that is seriously his arsenal). He even breaks out a submarine to fight them at sea with torpedoes and a handy little electrocution device that zaps anything in range right to hell.**

**Now team up all that bad-assery with the soon to be awesomeness that Naruto will grow into, and you have a bro-team that will never be beaten.**

**Overpowered, yes, but definitely awesome.**


End file.
